El sexo más débil
by KristenMaggiePattz
Summary: Sorpresas, sorpresas después de un año. Eso es lo que encontrará Edward al ver y sentir a la nueva Isabella Swan. LEMMON
1. Prólogo

Prologo

Edward y Bella están destinados a estar juntos, sus cuerpos les insisten, pero ellos se niegan a escuchar. Con una mínima diferencia de edad, Edward sigue tratando a Bella como si fuese una niña, y lo único que ella le quiere demostrar es que ya es una mujer, que no es la misma inocente que él conoció hace un año. La historia no les dejará de recordar el típico refrán: "Crea fama y acuéstate a dormir."

ExB Lemmon +15


	2. Capítulo Uno

Hola! La verdad es que quería hacer un lemmon hacía mucho tiempo, pero no sé, una vez que lo hice todo salió ridículamente mal, así que llevo ese trauma ¬¬' En fin, espero que les agrade este capítulo y por favor ni te molestes en leerlo si no te gustan las escenas fuertes. También quería comentar que debido a una loca petición X, escribiré "con acento" de España, así que espero no equivocarme. Entonces... Paro la perorata y a leer!

Aparte, les dejo como recomendación oír esta canción que me encanta:

http :/ www youtube com / watch?v =1p4 -HzhhVyk

Su nombre es _Morning Sun _de Rock Mafia ft. Miley Cyrus (aunque aún tengo mis dudas que sea ella)

Sin más preámbulos, aquí el fic :)

* * *

><p>Bella corría sin rumbo aparente, sin dirección y sin ninguna esperanza. No sabía qué hacer, había despertado esta mañana al lado de su un extraño, y lo mejor del caso era que no sabía cómo había llegado ahí. Recuerdos difusos se arremolinaban en su mente, pero no podía hacer más conjeturas más allá de la botella de whisky que bebió en el bar, estaba totalmente perdida. Se había ido del motel de mala muerte casi al momento en que se levantó, ni siquiera hizo una pausa para lavarse antes de salir a trompicones por la puerta, dejando al aún inconsciente extraño solo. Ella lo había examinado, por supuesto, como hacía con todos los que se tiraba después de una noche descontrolada, y debía admitirlo: el tío estaba como un jodido tren. Tambaleó hasta su calle y levantó la vista a su edificio, fulminándolo.<p>

_Who are you?_

_ I want to be with you till the morning sun, sun, sun._

_Who are you?_

_ I want to be with you till the morning sun._

La música que resonaba en su cabeza palpitante estaba fresca, como si hubiese pasado toda la maldita noche anterior escuchándola. No se sorprendía a decir verdad, los clubes eran tan aburridos a veces.

-¡Bella! Por fin te hallo, Alice ha estado muy preocupada, ¿en dónde te metiste? –La voz era profunda, casi magnética; en resumen, esa voz la había traído loca desde hacía un año.

-¿Habéis estado buscándome? Juré que sabíais que no quería veros. –Exclamó alterada. Sabía que estaba siendo melodramática por seguir riñendo, pero era terca como yegua y no iba dar su brazo a torcer.- Edward, os dije que podía defenderme sola.

-Lo sé, pero eso no puede evitar que nos preocupemos por ti, somos tus amigos. –Los ojos cambiantes de Edward relucían verdes a la luz del sol. Él había sido su mejor amigo desde el momento en que se vieron, se contaban confidencias y sabían lo suficiente el uno del otro como para avergonzarse en público. Y ella había perdido la oportunidad de follárselo cuando se le presentó, tuvo que ser la _santa paloma _con la que él no tenía malos pensamientos.

-Yo pensé que os había dejado sin habla, me tenéis harta con vuestra protección, sois una pila de amargados. –Rodó los ojos sin compasión. Ellos le habían reprendido por acostarse con el novio de su hermana, Rosalie, pero a ella le valía un cuerno. Ella no tenía porqué enterase y ellos no abrirían la boca.- Cerrasteis vuestras bocazas, ¿cierto? –Edward asintió. Después de todo, él sabía entenderla y él la defendía a pesar de todos los desplantes que ella le hacía.

-Sabes que sí, jamás te traicionaría, Isabella. –Bella le miró por una fracción de segundo, no necesitó analizarlo más para saber qué andaba mal ahí.- Pensé que lo sabías. –Alzó una de sus perfectas cejas cobrizas con ánimos de reprocharle, pero no habló más.

-¡Venga! No sé porqué te pones así, yo también te cubro las espaldas con Tanya, así la quiera cargar todo el tiempo. –Los ojos verdes de Edward se achicaron por la declaración.

-Acordamos que serías amable. –Bella sopesó sus opciones por un minuto.

-Lo estoy siendo, no sé porqué no te das cuenta. –Agitó su cabeza displicente.- Eres un gilipollas, tío. –Edward rió.

-Tú una niñita idiota. –Replicó él tajante.

-Te he dicho mil y una vez que detesto ese apodo, tarado. –Bella frunció el ceño, pero al segundo sus ojos se le aclararon y Edward tragó fuerte. Bella lo había estado pensando por un largo tiempo, y no necesitaba hacerlo más, practicaría con su mejor amigo.- ¿Sabes? Debería demostrarte que no soy solo una chiquilla, y que no soy tan idiota como parezco. –Se mordió el labio como siempre lo hacía cuando él empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Estás tocada? ¿Qué pota te fumaste? –Él rió tal vez demasiado fuerte, tal vez demasiado sincero, lo suficiente como para herir el ego de Bella.- En serio, es ridículo.

-¿Lo es? –Bella se subió la falda un centímetro y Edward se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Por qué no vamos adentro a hablar, princesa? –Sonrió con sorna y él frunció el ceño ante su atrevimiento. La cogió de improviso por el cuerpo y la colocó sobre su hombro derecho. La falda se agitó salvajemente en el aire hasta que pasaron la puerta del lobby. El portero no estaba, como se les hizo raro a ambos. Edward, sin embargo, no reparó mucho en el detalle ya que era irrelevante. Se la llevó escaleras arriba haciendo caso omiso a las patadas que ésta le propinaba sin piedad.- ¡Te he dicho que no me gusta el sexo salvaje, jope! –Gruñó Bella.

-Yo no voy a tener sexo contigo, Isabella. –Él cerró la puerta detrás de sí y la colocó en el piso con mucha suavidad. Tal vez en exceso. Esto rompió los cabales de Bella y al ver su pelo cobrizo revoloteado, se le mojaron las bragas sin piedad.

-Pero yo sí, Anthony. –Edward arrugó la nariz ante el segundo nombre que tanto odiaba, y eso le proporcionó la suficiente distracción hasta que Bella se bajó la falda, quedando sus ligueros al aire.- Yo sé que amas esto, lo sé. –Ella se zarandeó los ligueros de forma juguetona y en sus ojos había hambre, al igual que en los de él.

-No puedes hacerme perder el control así, eres una ni…

-Ni lo digas. –Bella lo silenció, arremetiendo contra sus labios y frotando su centro con la entrepierna de su amigo.- Disfruta, solo hazlo. –Las manos de Edward instintivamente desabrocharon la blusa de Bella, que se abría con tan solo dos botones en la parte delantera. Bella gimió por el avance y enredó sus manos en el pelo de él sin compasión. Lo quería, lo necesitaba, justo ahora.

Su tacto era suave al recorrer la curva de su espalda, era casi tierno y quemaba como mil soles ardiendo en su piel, era insoportable. Ella le desabrochó la camisa con insistencia y cuando su pecho estuvo desnudo, se ocupó de acariciar el tan bien formado abdomen que poseía. Jamás lo habría adivinado.

Edward pasó de sus labios a mordisquear su cuello, era excitante para ambos, y Bella se preguntó secretamente si podría estar más mojada. Tenía que ser poseída ahora si no quería acabar en un manicomio después. El pantalón de Edward calló, sin causa aparente, al segundo estaba ahí y luego estaba en el suelo.

Bella posó su mano sobre la entrepierna de Edward e hizo movimientos circulares a través de la tela, sentía que estaba duro y firme. Solo por ella y por nadie más. Éste pensamiento la hizo gruñir y acaparar toda la atención de los labios de él. Él por su parte, ronroneaba entre beso y beso, nunca volvería a subestimar a Isabella Swan en su puta vida. ¡Joder! Lo estaba matando, lenta y tortuosamente. Ella rasgó sus bóxers de un tirón y su polla se liberó de la prisión.

Bella se relamió los labios, aceptando que era más grande de lo que esperaba, e interrogándose cómo podría caber en su coño, que por cierto le dolía como un demonio.

-Edward…- Gimió cuando él le arrancó su brasier favorito y comenzó a lamer sus pezones, duros de tanto roce. Lo aproximó más a ella tomando su pecho y acercándolo con los ojos cerrados. Ella disfrutaba cómo su lengua la complacía y la dejaba viendo estrellas, literalmente. Enganchó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Edward y frotó sus bragas contra la erección que pugnaba por penetrarlas.

-Déjame…probarte…Isabella –Ordenó él entrecortadamente y ella gimió en respuesta con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Oh, lo tenía justo donde lo quería. Sus dedos retiraron las bragas y los ligueros volaron a través de la habitación, luego se introdujeron en el húmedo coño de Bella, haciéndola proferir un grito de placer.

Dos largos y expertos dedos entraban con ligereza en su intimidad, haciéndola dar botes de placer. Poco a poco, esos dedos aumentaron su ritmo, haciendo alcanzar a Isabella su mayor y puto orgasmo de su vida.

-¡Puta mierda! –Dijo cuando se dejó caer en la cama. No sabía ni si quiera cuándo había llegado ahí, ni sabía hacía cuánto estaban en su habitación, pero se encogió de hombros y escudriñó a un Edward insatisfecho.- ¿Y bien? ¿No vamos a follar como conejos? ¿O solo puedes dar un orgasmo por día? –Ella rió y él enrojeció al punto en que se introdujo en ella casi de inmediato. Bella se quedó sin habla, ya que sentía a Edward plenamente hasta su garganta, joder era putamente largo.

Quedó paralizada y Edward la observó como un felino mira a su presa, arremetió contra ella una y otra vez sin parar, sin quedarse adentro ni una sola vez. Bella salió de su estupefacción y se contoneó para acompasar el ritmo que Edward llevaba calculado. Los dientes de ella se encontraron y gritó un par de veces cuando se sentía venir, pero su orgasmo no llegaba.

-Dame más rápido. –Dijo con voz enronquecida y él obedeció, cada vez más fuerte y con más potencia que antes. Sin previo aviso, Bella empezó a cabalgarlo, dando la vuelta y dejándolo a merced suya como buena perra controladora que era. Edward cerró los ojos y en ese momento, ambos como si estuvieran sincronizados, llegaron al clímax.

Chillaron el nombre del otro al unísono, y se dejaron caer como si estuviesen derrotados. Estaban ambos agotados, básicamente drenados por la adrenalina que estaba disipándose en ese momento.

-Eres buena para ser una niñita idiota. –Se burló Edward, y Bella con lágrimas de rabia y las mejillas encendidas se levantó completamente desnuda, despreocupada por Edward. Edward por fin pudo admirar los contornos de la suave y delicada figura de su mejor amiga, su plano abdomen y sus pequeños pero firmes senos. Ella era una diosa desnuda, una Afrodita contemporánea. Sus bucles cafés estaban enredados alrededor de su cara enfurecida y sus ojos destilaban odio. Edward no sabía si sentir deseo o miedo.

-¡Eres un gilipollas! ¡Reitero, hijo de la gran puta! –Gritó ella dando un portazo.- ¡No puedo creer tu nivel de imbecilidad! –Y entonces ella, lejos de donde él la pudiese ver en la habitación contigua, lloró amargamente por su propia estupidez al pensar que Edward la podría desear como mujer. Seguro se sentía como un asalta-cunas que venía a por ella, como un pedófilo enviciado o algo por el estilo. Y ella, ella se equivocó al pensar que todo eso cambiaría cuando tuvieran sexo, pero no fue así.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó?<p>

¡Espero que sí! Igual pueden mandarme sus críticas cualesquiera que sean por mensaje privado o me las pueden dejar a través de un lindo y maravilloso comentario.

**Los comentarios son bien recibidos y significan muchísimo para mí, así que les agradecería si se tomaran el tiempo, acepto todo tipo de ellos. **

**Gracias a las Subnormales que me hacen escribir cosas que suenan dañadas o vulgares, son lo máximo chicas :D **

Besos de un Edward rico y cubierto en chocolate *-*,

**K.M.P.**


	3. Capítulo Dos

**Estoy segura que este capítulo será un poco confuso, pero espero que se adapten a la dinámica de la historia y que les agrade, por supuesto. No será como ningún fic que he hecho antes, y espero que se aprecie la diferencia ya que es un salto notable. Les diré que adoro, adoro, adoro, adoro una parte en específica de este capítulo y espero que les guste igual :) Esta vez no recomendaré canción, ya que tengo demasiadas en mente y no sé cuál le va a este capítulo, si quieren pueden recomendar y contribuir a mi indecisión *o* Ya le paro, sé que es odioso leer esto **

**!**

* * *

><p>Alice le hablaba en ese tono maternal que Bella tanto odiaba, pero ella, sin embargo, no le oía. Acababa de ser dejada por James, un agradable chico sureño de ojos azules y rubio cabello, y la lucha que se desataba en su interior era lamentable para cualquier persona. Ella ya había purgado su pena llorando contra su almohada la noche anterior, pero Alice no paraba de decirle que otro llegaría y la haría feliz; y que James se lo perdía por ser tan idiota.<p>

-Cállate, ¿quieres? –Espetó Bella entornando los ojos. Alice, por su parte, se sonrojó por la falta de respeto de su mejor amiga, ella tan solo quería ayudarla. Bella frotó sus dedos contra sus sienes para bajar su malestar, la verdad es que de tanto llorar no se le quitaba el dolor de cabeza; no había podido dormir en toda la noche de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama.- No me haces sentir mejor, Alice, lo siento mucho. –Le dio una sonrisa de disculpas a su amiga que estaba obsesionada con las compras y ésta la miró compasiva.

-Vale, disculpa mi intromisión, pero debes saber que me preocupo por ti. –Los ojos negros de Alice traspasaron a Bella y ella asintió presionando sus labios. Alice pensó que estaba muy débil, con suaves ojeras que se formaban debajo de sus ojos café chocolate; y aunque ya hubiesen pasado dos días, la veía sin progresar, como si su vida se hubiese drenado junto al sureño de tejanos ajustados.- ¿Te apetece una distracción sana? –Ofreció sonriendo.

-No, Alice, no quiero ir de compras al Wal-Mart. –Riñó Bella, y Alice le hizo uno de sus mejores pucheros, el arma secreta que derretía a todos.

-¿Y quién dice que vamos al Wal-Mart? –Contraatacó ella sin vergüenza. A pesar de que Alice había ofrecido la salida como una simple distracción para su amiga, como había dicho, la expectativa de pasar un día entero de compras era sencillamente excitante.- ¿Rose nos acompaña? –Bella suspiró, dando por perdida la batalla y miró el helado que reposaba en frente suyo encima de la mesa. Lo había ordenado solo para complacer a Alice y para ver si había oportunidad de que le entrara hambre, pero seguía sin apetecerle nada. Ella no había dejado de comer, pero sí de saborear. Comía por pura y llana obligación, no porque le gustara ni porque tuviese hambre, James se había llevado esa necesidad consigo cuando había dado la vuelta sin despedirse apropiadamente.

-Debe estar enrollada con Eric en algún lugar de la casa, me pidió que me mantuviera alejada de ella hasta que me llamara. –Se sentía más cansada de lo que podía apreciar en el espejo, sus hombros le dolían y sus párpados luchaban por mantenerse abiertos. Maldito James, y mil veces maldito por demacrarla.

-Ya que no te puedes echar una siesta, te puedo invitar a un café en el centro comercial, ¿vale? –Alice jamás la había visto así, se veía tan triste, le patearía el trasero a James si asomaba sus narices por ahí otra vez en su vida. Ella acabaría con ella con mucho gusto. Bella se estiró y se levantó de la silla con un ruido sordo desgarrándole la garganta.

-Voy a pretender que aquí no venden café, y te acompañaré al centro comercial. –Alice no pudo hacer más que soltar una risita, y conducir a Bella hacia su Porsche amarillo, era bonito, mas no era el estilo de Bella.- Debería emparejarte con mi primo para que dejaras de molestar, eres un duende malvado.

-Ese es un término redundante, los duendes son maliciosos por naturaleza. –Informó Alice, tomando el helado de la mesa antes de que salieran por la puerta.- Es un desperdicio desperdiciar, nunca debes dejar desperdicios en la mesa. –Regañó con un tono que le causó gracia a Bella.

-Hablando de redundancias. –Alice achicó los ojos, pero sabía que había surtido efecto su manera de hablar, Bella ahora sonreía. Ahora, Alice debía hallar la manera de hacer que la sonrisa se mantuviera en su sitio, pero no sabía cómo ni cuándo iba a poder lograrlo. Iba a necesitar o ayuda profesional, o ayuda del ser divino que se encontraba arriba de sus cabezas.

-No es redundante si lo haces a propósito. –Siguió Alice encendiendo el vehículo, y disfrutando el tentador ronroneo del motor. Adoraba el regalo que le había dado Edward, quien era un primor cuando se lo proponía, en su cumpleaños. Se había preguntado siempre por qué él nunca iba a ninguno de ellos, y siempre le contestaba con excusas referentes a un empleo en particular que lo tenía ocupado para esas fechas. Pero no se quejaba, ya era suficiente con verlo cuando el tiempo se lo permitía, y no podía culparlo por ganarse la vida de una forma honesta. Había estado atada a Edward durante hacía dos años desde que lo conoció por lazos familiares que se habían bifurcado hacía varios siglos, pero que todavía permanecían. Se habían vuelto compañeros instantáneamente, sonriéndose y estando el uno para el otro en los momentos de angustia. Él, pensó Alice, podría ser una buena idea para ayudar a Bella, ayudarla como él la había ayudado él cuando se había separado de Jacob. En ese justo momento, el celular le sonó a Alice, sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos.- ¿Podrías atender? Está en el bolsillo delantero del bolso. –Bella refunfuñó y se mordió el labio al rebuscar entre las cosas de Alice.

-¿Serías tan considerada de organizar un poco más este chiquero? –Protestó mientras sacaba el pequeño aparato plateado que cabía en la palma de la mano de cualquiera, y contestó con un bostezo.- La señorita Cullen está ocupada, si desea dejarle un recado, no tengo papel así que vuelva a llamar más tarde. –Imitó la voz de una secretaria y colgó el aparato sin siquiera mirar la pantalla.

-¡Eh! Pudo haber sido importante, Isabella. –Reprendió Alice enfurecida.- ¿Qué pensará de mí quien sea que fuese ese?

-Si te aprecia, se guardará sus pensamientos. –El celular empezó a repiquetear otra vez, y Bella lo asesinó con la mirada.- Pero qué le pasa a esta gentuza, ¿es que no saben cuando la gente no quiere hablar con ella? –Bufó exasperada y alzó la tapa; cuando se la colocó en el oído escuchó la sarta de maldiciones más grande que había oído en toda su vida, jamás habría imaginado la forma magistral con la que el extraño combinaba las diferentes groserías y juraba por todos los dioses.- Vaya, pero si usted tiene una lengua implacable y unos modales refinados. –Replicó sin perder la compostura.- Si usted quiere que le vuelva a contestar el aparato en su vida me hable de esa forma.

-¿Pero quién demonios te crees que eres para cortarme la maldita línea? ¿No sabes que las llamadas desde Londres cuestan? –Bella casi de atragantó con lo que había oído. ¿Londres? ¿Qué hacía alguien llamando a Alice desde Londres?

-Creo que usted se ha equivocado de número, que tenga un buen día. –Repuso sin abandonar la postura de secretaria educada.

-No lo creo, has dicho Alice la otra vez, te oí.

-He dicho la señorita Cullen, y no es posible que alguien la llame de Londres para alguna cosa. –Bella estaba negando cuando Alice soltó una exclamación, luchó con una mano por ponerse los auriculares, y Bella supo que ella sabía quién estaba al otro lado de la línea.- Espere, la señorita se ha desocupado. –Conectó el celular a los auriculares, y paró oreja como lo habría hecho en cualquier otra ocasión.

-¡Edward! Por Dios santo, ¿cómo estás? –Saludó casi de inmediato.- No, estoy manejando. Sí, ella era una amiga… No tenías que ser rudo con ella, es intolerante al mal vocabulario.- Reprendió Alice sin apartar sus ojos de la calle. Bella se cruzó de brazos indignada de que la consideraran tan flan, podía perfectamente soportar a un bastardo, y podía perfectamente limpiarle la boca un jabón, también.- ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo llegas? ¿Mañana? ¡Es fantástico! ¿No quieres que te busque al aeropuerto? ¡Por favor, di que sí! No es molestia, no. Vale, hasta luego. –Soltó una carcajada antes de quitarse los auriculares.

-¿Novio británico? No distinguí su acento entre tanta verborrea.

-¿Novio? Para nada, es un familiar lejano, y tú me acompañarás mañana a buscarlo. –La sonrisa triunfante de Alice podía más que el asombro plasmado en los ojos de Bella. Cuando ella empezó a negar, Alice la detuvo en seco.- ¿En serio vas a pelear conmigo por una estupidez? –Bella decidió que mejor era obedecer a la fiera, y quedarse callada un lapso de tiempo en el cual miró por la ventana.- Te agradará Edward, es un tipo genial.

-Lo dudo, -contestó Bella sin mirarla.- creo que ya firmé mi sentencia de muerte con él.

-No digas eso, es un poco temperamental, pero es muy sociable, y congenia con todo lo que se mueve. –Bella le regaló una sonrisa e intentó parecer emocionada por su amiga.

-Estoy segura que así será, Alice.

* * *

><p>Tan, tan! El pasado se remonta por las colinas verdes de Irlanda, señores *o* Sí, ahora estamos en tiempo y espacio pasado, cuando Bella se entera de que existe un Edward, por supuesto.<p>

En fin, esperen por el siguiente capítulo y díganme qué les pareció *-* Estaba emocionada por escribir esto, pero no encontré el momento. **En fin, **les dejo para que disfruten otras maravillosas historias de fanfiction y me retiro.

**Besos de Edward, **

**K.M.P.**


End file.
